Many types of apparatuses have been previously provided for carrying or transporting large round hay bales. In the co-pending application, an improved bale carrier was provided. In the bale carrier of the co-pending application, a bale carrier is disclosed which has the capability of dumping bales from either side of the wheeled frame means. Although the bale carrier of the co-pending application represented a significant advance in the art, only a single row of bales could be carried on the bale carrier since it was desirable to dump the bales from either side of the wheeled frame means.